The Heat
by H.A.J.K. 2.00
Summary: A birthday present for my friend  She asked for some PrussiaxSpain, and so she shall have it  I'll admit it, thought, that this pairing was a little harder to write for then I thought it would be, but I think it came out well  R&R, per favore ?


_***~*So, I told my friend Nana that I would write her a birthday fic, right? Well, here it is, two days before her birthday, Un-beat'd, and probably really sucky, but I'll let her decide on that~  
>She asked for some SpainxPrussia, which I said I would do.<strong>_

_**I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE. –tear- **_

_**Anyways, here it is, all written out and proof-read and what not~ Nana, I hope you like it!*~***_

_**Title: The Heat**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: SpainxPrussia, AntonioxGilbert**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, BL, Non-descriptive sex, some cussing, hot guys, ect.**_

_**~~~~~THIS IS A LINE~~~~~~**_

There's a heat, a damp heat; a heat of two bodies pressed together, skin to skin as if they might become one entity.

Strong hands secure themselves on pale hips, searing green eyes meeting with lust-darkened crimson as there's a whisper of, "Are you ready….?"

A breathless laugh and, "Ja, of course I'm ready! I'm too awesome not to be~" a deep chuckle.

"Si, that you are, mi amor…." A grunt of effort and a sharp intake of air as short, sharp nails dig into broad, tan shoulders, "Does it hurt…?"

"Ja, of course it hurts! Verdammit…" the German accent is thick through the pain as the man's breathing becomes labored, trying to get used to the feeling of someone else inside and not the other way around.

**Breathing**. That's all there is for several minutes before a simple command is given.

"_Move."_

It's slow, at first, steady and caring as heavy pants fill the air with breathless murmurs.

"_Faster_…." German, ex-nation of Prussia, Gilbert; all of it the same name, the same person who pants harshly, "Fucking…. Go…faster… _Gott_…"

"Si, whatever you want, mi amor~" Spain, Spanish nation of Passion, Antonio; It's all the same, isn't it? No matter what happens, whoever they are, isn't all that matters _this_?  
>He follows through with the order, though, as Prussia's moans gradually get louder, higher in pitch, as the albino tilts his head back and pants; silver hair sticking to his forehead as his nails dig deeper into Spain's shoulders, leaving red, crescent shaped marks.<p>

"Nngh… fuck… h-harder, Tonio, verdammit… more…"his request is granted without hesitation, the snap of the latter man's hips becoming harsh and sporadic as they both screw their eyes shut in pleasure.

"Nnn… Gil? Bésame….?" Antonio cracked open his eyes a little, giving Gilbert a cheesy, goofy grin as he changed the angel of his thrusts.

"Ngh- Fuck! There! Fuck, hit there again, Tonio!" he kissed the Spaniard sloppily on the lips, a mess of lips and saliva, tongues and teeth as his prostate was brushed.

**The heat**. It coiled and gripped, rushing through their veins; to the tips of their fingers and the bottoms of their feet, filling them to the very brim of their existence with pleasure. It swirled inside of them, filling and filling until they couldn't hold anymore and it spilled over the edge; both men letting out a low moan that was swallowed in their kiss as they released.

They collapse upon each other, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat and sex. Antonio gives Gilbert a soft, loving smile as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and asks, "Was it good…?"

"J-ja…" is the shaky reply, still tired and fatigued, trying to form full thoughts and sentences as he sighs a little, "H-hey… Tonio…?"

"Hmm…?" A smile, such love and admiration for the man lying next to him; the man who had been his friend, now lover, for such a long time you would have thought they were born together.

"I-Ich liebe dich…" it's spoken tentatively, as if afraid of the coming response.

There's a cheery laugh as strong arms darkened from long hours of work in the sun wrap around Gilbert's waist, the owner nuzzling the skin behind his ear affectionately before speaking, "Te amo, mi amor~!"

"D-duh! I'm too awesome not to love!" a cocky grin with a smug tone, one that hides shuddering sighs of relief as they hold each other, silence falling over them like a blanket.

There were no other words, for there was nothing to be said.

All that mattered was that they were here, in this sweet embracing heat, together…

_In love._


End file.
